The Sisters Uhura
by HairSprayFashionista
Summary: There are four of them. There are secrets. Bless the men of the USS Enterprise. They're in for a rough one. Rating of M for later chapters.
1. Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: WEIRD BIT OF INSPIRATION AFTER SEEING STAR TREK MORE TIMES THAN I'M WILLING TO ADMIT IN A PUBLIC FORUM. DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING. THAT SAID...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**_"let's get it started in here!" -let's get it started by the black eyed peas_  
**

The bridge was nearly silent as Nyota worked. Translating the many messages that beamed throughout outer space was a difficult task. That task was made all the more difficult having the man that she loved so close to her. She could always sense when he was near. He had taken to walking the bridge with the captain while they discussed missions or chatted companionably.

She was happy that Spock and Captain Kirk had finally seemed to reach an understanding and begin building a kind of friendship but she would have preferred it if they worked on the other side of the room stationary. She sighed and stretched removing her ear piece. She sensed his presence close behind her. Turning in her chair she looked up at his eyes. Those eyes that always seemed to know so much.

"Is something troubling you Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock was always reserved. Of course, being a Vulcan, that was his way, but it was definitely weird to have the man that you loved speak so formally to you. Being her superior officer and being on duty it was naturally, logical.

"Perhaps you are tired. Should I have the Captain send for your replacement so that you may rest?" Nyota shook her head in Spock's direction as she turned around and replaced her ear piece to continue working.

"That won't be necessary, Sir. I was simply stretching for a moment." She thought she heard him sigh and was sure that he hesitated. His long shadow remaining over her for longer than a few seconds before he walked away. She went back to work when she heard the incoming transmission.

"Captain Kirk, we are receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command." She reported to Kirk. He nodded to her and she pressed the required buttons to pull the message up on screen as Kirk took his seat and twirled his ever present apple. You know what they say. An apple a day. Kirk was a firm believer in that. Plus, it usually pissed people off when they were trying to have a serious conversation with you and you were crunching an apple. He couldn't resist that pleasure.

"Captain Kirk, this is Admiral Pryne. I have an urgent message for you which concerns a member of your crew most acutely." Kirk did not move at this message but rather took on a more determined appearance than before.

"I assure you Admiral. Anything that concerns a member of my crew concerns all of us. Now what is it that we can do for you."

"Is Lieutenant Uhura present?"

"Yes, I am here. Is something wrong?" Uhura had immediately left her post when she heard her name in the message. She should not have interrupted the conversation before the captain invited her to join it, but it sounded serious.

"I'm afraid Lieutenant that your village had been attacked. Destroyed in fact. There are no survivors." Uhura heard the words, but they didn't process. It seemed unreal. Much in the same way that you hear other galaxies or planets have been destroyed. You feel sorry for the loss, but do not feel the pain as if it is real.

"No survivors?" She heard herself choke out. As many languages as she spoke and all she could do was re-phrase the last sentence.

"From the attack no. However, Anisa and Kivuli were....indisposed...outside of the village at the time of the attack." The Admiral's pause did not go unnoticed by Captain Kirk. "Kivuli and Anisa arrived safely at headquarters a short time ago. Due to the special situation we think it best that they be aboard the USS Enterprise with their sister. Prepare your teleportation pad if it is not currently ready to receive passengers."

"It is ready Admiral. I will head there with Lieutenant Uhura and First Officer Spock immediately." Captain Kirk responded. Uhura started. She had forgotten that she was in the bridge with most of the crew that she was close to.

"Very well. My sincerest apologies Lt. Uhura." With that the Admiral was gone. The room was silent. Beeps and clicks of the machines whizzed on as they silently shuttled through space, but no one in the room spoke. Nyota cleared her throat.

"Are you ready to go Captain?" She looked at the captain. He read her eyes clearly. She didn't want to answer any questions or talk at all for that matter. Ironic, for a Communications officer, she just wanted to be there to receive the passengers. Kirk motioned for Spock and her to follow. Moving silently, but quickly down the halls they arrived at their destination just in time to see figures beginning to take shape on the pad.

The two figures appeared. The first figure was very small. She almost reminded Kirk of a fairy. She was short and very light. She was waif and seemed delicate. As though one would have to be constantly worried about hurting her. Her hair was long and shiny and dark. Much like Uhura's but she had put some sort of curl to it so it had waves. She had long bangs swept to the side that she allowed to shadow much of her face. She was beautiful like Uhura, but much lighter. Like coffee with too much cream in it. She seemed to take in everything without moving much. And when her eyes settled on Kirk he noticed that they were black as space. He instantly looked away. Feeling as though she knew something. Although, he wasn't exactly sure what. Turning to the other figure he worked to hide his surprise. An exact replica of his communications officer stood glaring at him.

"Lt. Uhura who are our guests?" Kirk questioned.

"The younger one is my little sister Anisa. And the other is, as you see...." Uhura was interrupted as the replica stepped off of the pad.

"I'm Kivuli. Nyota's twin."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teleportation room was silent. Even Scotty didn't have a witty comment to break the tension. Nyota cleared her throat slightly. Plastering on a huge smile that did not quite reach her eyes she turned to Kirk.

"Yes, Captain, as I was saying, this is Kivuli, my twin sister." Kirk glanced a peek at Spock to see if he knew of this twin and the younger sister. However, the Vulcan, half-Vulcan, whatever, was a mask free of emotion and he couldn't tell if Spock was surprised by this turn of events or not.

"Lt. Uhura, I didn't know you had sisters. Welcome to the Enterprise Kivuli and Anisa." Kirk turned on his most winning smile. He realized he was still holding the apple he'd been about to eat and quickly placed his hands behind his back to hide it from the new guests. Anisa didn't move and Kivuli rolled her eyes.

"Look, Captain...?" Kivuli paused waiting for a response.

"Kirk."

"Right, Captain Kirk, we're, uh, really grateful for the help and the whole beaming us aboard ship while you're in the middle of mission thing 'cause we've kinda got no where else to go, but I should just warn you. I'm not an idiot. I'm also not a naive and foolish little girl who is gonna fall for any of your smooth talkin', let me buy you a drink, pretty smile, good ole-boy, winkin' charm. Followed with ridiculous lines about seeing galaxies in my eyes. So, if you could direct Anisa and me to our quarters I'll get us ready for dinner."

All eyes were on Kivuli whose free speech was the cause for much concern. Obviously, these having these girls on board was gonna be interesting.

"I can take them to their quarters, Captain." Spock stepped forward and motioned for the girls to follow. Kivuli looked at Anisa who until this point had been staring at nothing in particular. She stepped back towards the pad and grabbed Anisa's hand.

"Not now Anisa. Not here." Kivuli's tone was not mean or harsh, but left no room for argument. Anisa turned her eyes to Kivuli and seemed to be seeing her for the first time.

"Attraction. Doubt. Secrets. Destiny. The bridge is too full of emotion to hold." Anisa's voice was pleasant and seemed to wash over everything with calm, but at the same time her words struck a chord in the young Captain.

"What's she saying about my ship?" Kirk questioned. Kivuli turned on Kirk with a blinding smile and he was stunned at her beauty.

"Nothing. She's a unique girl. She's saying nothing. Riddles." Kivuli pulled Anisa with her behind Spock. Passing by Kirk she turned and grabbed the apple. Taking a bite she tossed it back to the Captain and winked at him. The transporter room was silent was Scotty, Nyota, and Kirk stood for a moment. Nyota was the first to leave. Not sparring a glance in either direction.

"That lass is a feisty one, aye?" Scotty remarked to the Captain. Kirk half smiled as he bit into the apple.

"Scotty...I think I'm in love."

**REQUEST: REVIEW IF YOU FEEL SO INCLINED. :)**


	2. Ave and Isa

**YAY! CHAPTER 2 IS UP. THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND REVIEWS PEOPLE! :) **

**_"ave maria." -the ave maria (duh!) _  
**

When Uhura entered the mess hall it was obvious that everyone had been talking about her. She got that creepy skin crawly feeling and her stomach felt like it was in knots. She silently made her way across the room to her usual table with Spock, Kirk, Sulu and and Scotty. All the eyes that followed her kind of made her feel like she was in a display of exotic outer space species. She sat carefully next to Scotty and met the eyes of all the men at the table.

"Not you guys too!" She rolled her eyes in frustration. "EVERYONE CAN GO BACK TO THEIR BUSINESS NOW!" Her shouting caused everyone to turn around quickly and resume their hushed conversations. Presumably, about her. She could guess what everyone was saying. They were all wondering if she was going to crack having lost her whole village and everyone on board the Enterprise was dying to get a glimpse of the twins together and their little sister as well, of course, but mostly the twins.

Nyota was pushing her food around on her plate and staring at the clock. It was inevitable that her sisters would come join everyone soon to eat and then things would really get awkward she was sure. Anisa didn't talk much, who could blame her, poor child. Keeping her secrets were going to be tough. Especially from Spock. She glanced in his direction and noticed him watching her. She gave him a half smile and he almost imperceptibly inclined his head towards her in acknowledgement. Then there was Kivuli, to say they were different was, well, an understatement. She could get under Nyota's skin like no one else. Actually, like only one other person. The Captain. She looked at Kirk who was pretending he wasn't watching her, but obviously was.

"So, Uhura....." Sulu began conversationally.

"So, Sulu....." She knew she was being rude, but she wasn't really in the mood for prying. Even from friends.

"You're a twin."

"Yes."

"And you have a little sister."

"Half-sister, actually, but yes."

"You know, Uhura," Kirk cut in. "I think it's hot that you have a twin. It's like, every man's fantasy." Uhura rolled her eyes at Kirk.

"I'm sure not every man's." Uhura was disgusted with Kirk's line of conversation. Men, they were all alike. Can't live with 'em and can't run a star ship without 'em.

The door whizzed open and Kivuli entered the room. Everyone looked and slowly, behind her, almost as if pushed along by a breeze appeared Anisa. She again paused to take everything in and said nothing. Uhura jumped to her feet and everyone stopped conversation immediately. Anisa was wearing white. A kind of eyelet cotton dress that went to the floor, which wasn't very far for her. It looked almost peasant like, but more like a little angel. Kivuli on the other hand was sin come to destroy. She was wearing what appeared to be leather pants with grey boots that came above the knee, a plain white t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

She strolled towards Nyota while checking out all the people watching her. She smirked. When she got to Nyota she tugged none too gently on her sister's ponytail.

"I see you still wear your hair in the ponytail. Very cute." Nyota knew everyone was watching so she stepped closer to Kivuli.

"I see you still wear yours down and you leave hers down. You know she's worse when you don't restrain her. Honestly Kivuli, leather pants?" Nyota sighed in exasperation and gestured to her twin's choice of attire.

"Don't lecture me on how _I _take care of Anisa. _I_ am the one who deals with it _constantly_. _I'm_ with her 24/7 when _you_ jumped ship to get on a star ship for your _languages_. You know it always amazed me. All the languages you speak and you never could understand your own flesh and blood." Nyota was now embarrassed and fuming over this comment.

"I did what I had to do. I couldn't take her with me. There's no place for her here and Mom and Dad couldn't or wouldn't control her. You know that." Kivuli stepped up to Nyota.

"OH! I see, what you had to do. Because it's better that I take her with me to work. And she can't be controlled. She's a person. Not an animal."

"She has a problem!"

"She has a _gift_."

They were screaming now and Nyota was on the verge of tears. It suddenly occured to her that they were in the mess hall still and had the entire ship crew for an audience. Nyota took a step back and took a breath. She glanced to Anisa. She wasn't there. Doing a quick scan of the room she realized she wasn't in the room at all.

"She's gone." Kivuli rolled her eyes.

"Who is?" Turning Kivuli around and pointing to the now empty spot previously employed by Anisa and responded.

"Anisa." Kivuli's face flushed.

"We have to find her. She usually leaves when she's going to have an episode. She's due for a big one."

Kirk jumped up from the table. And moved around to the two sisters. He was clearly frustrated and did not like feeling out of the loop.

"Okay, enough, now someone is going to tell me what the hell is happening on _MY_ ship. Understand?" He looked between the two sisters.

"Captain, there's no time for that now. We have to find Anisa. The sooner the better." The Uhura sisters began running out of the mess hall. Kirk watched in astonishment.

"Sulu, Scotty, you make sure everyone stays here. Spock come with me." As the men exited the mess hall and split to cover more ground Kirk couldn't help but feel like he, once again, had gotten himself in the middle of some universe changing drama with a very low statistical likelihood of making it out alive. He made a mental note to ask Spock for the exact percentage when he had all the details.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ensign Chekov was in the bridge monitoring their progress. Sometimes he hated having to eat dinner at a different time than most of the ship, but the quiet time was nice. And someone had to make sure they didn't plow into an asteroid. He began to hum to himself. And old Russian lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was just a baby. It made him feel close to her just to be reminded of his childhood. He sighed deeply wondering when he was ever going to see her again.

"You have a pleasing voice." Chekov whipped his chair around. Startled by the voice.

"I...I...thought I was alone." He stuttered, though his surprise and his accent made him hard to understand. The girl in a white dress didn't acknowledge his statement. She moved about the room very gracefully and completely silently. Chekov could see why she came in without him noticing. He watched her move around taking the room in.

"You are quiet. Calm. Even your soul is not restless. Perhaps that is why the destiny is written." She looked at him and as she moved towards him he felt like he was frozen in her gaze. He couldn't move. He almost felt like she knew everything about him. Past, Present, and Future. He was deciding how he felt about that.

"I have always been this way." He didn't know why he said that or even why he cared what she thought. Actually, he didn't even know who she was or what she was talking about. Normally that would have frightened him, but he honestly didn't think she meant him or anyone else any harm.

"Yes. You have. It is soothing to not sort through ulterior motives and anger and pain. Pain makes me.....tired....and sad." She looked away and they fell silent since Chekov didn't have a response. The door opened and the Captain, Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura, and a second Lt. Uhura barreled into the bridge.

"Anisa!" The two Uhuras said together. The effect was eerie. Anisa glanced in their direction.

"I just wanted to see." Anisa was girls moved towards Chekov and Anisa.

"Ensign Chekov, this is my twin sister Kivuli, and I see you've already met my little sister Anisa." Chekov smiled at Uhura.

"Yes." He watched as the two sisters herded Anisa towards the door. Kirk blocked their path.

"Lt. Uhura, as soon as you get Anisa settled I need to see your sister and you in my quarters. Spock will be there as well. I need to know what exactly is going on here. Everything....do you understand?" Uhura nodded curtly and resumed directing Anisa with Kivuli. Anisa pulled free suddenly and turned back.

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov," Chekov looked up at the use of his full name. "I will call you Ave, like the Maria, and you will call me Isa, like the famous dancer, Isadora Duncan." With that she turned and exited with her sisters. Spock and Kirk turned towards Chekov who was still trying to figure out who she was and how she knew his full name.

**REVIEWS: YOU KNOW THE DRILL! ;)**


	3. Alpha Prime

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS. I'LL KEEP 'EM COMIN' IF YOU WILL. ENJOY IT. **

**_"took the midnight train goin' anywhere." -don't stop believin' by journey_  
**

_"Something is wrong. She knows things that she can't possibly know." Kivuli and Nyota listened at their parent's bedroom door as their father and mother expressed their concerns over their half-sister Anisa. Anisa had brought a lot of strain on the family. She was the product of a rape between a foreign white man and their mother. When the mother was found to be pregnant they decided to keep the child and Anisa was born. _

_It was obvious from the moment of her birth that Anisa was different. She was beautiful, but she also gave you an uneasy feeling. As if she knew everything already. She never cried. She gave an aura of independence and as soon as she could walk she would wander away for long periods scaring everyone, but the biggest surprise came when she started talking. _

_She would say things to people on the street that would startle them. She had an eerie way of predicting a person's situation. The most recent being that at the market she had chased a man in the streets with Kivuli and Nyota running after her calling her name. When she reached the man she had pulled on his shirt tail until he took notice of her. She told him, "You're wife knows. Do not go home." He looked a little worried, but brushed her off and Nyota and Kivuli took her back to her mother who scolded her for running off. The news reached them that the man had gone home and been shot by his wife who had found out he was having an affair. He was dead and now their parents were fighting over Anisa._

_"We could call in a doctor. To look at her. She needs medicine perhaps." They heard their father's deep voice rumble his suggestion._

_Their mother declined the idea immediately. "Any medicine man would take her for his own purposes and I could not stand to have that happen. People are already starting to ask questions. They want her to tell them things and they get upset when I deny that she can. Everyone knows she's....different."_

_Kivuli and Nyota looked at each other confused. Different? Of course she was different. Every person was different. Nyota liked to talk to people in the bazaar and learn their languages while Kivuli sought out little street urchins to fight with. Fists over words anyday. They were different. What was wrong with that?_

_"We have to get her out of here. Send her to your mother's. Perhaps that is best. We'll warn them about her and then when she's older and can understand that she shouldn't say any thought that comes into her head or anyone else's...well, then we can bring her home." Hearing their father moving about the room they silently stole down the hall to their own room._

_Entering, it was obvious whose side was whose. Nyota's side was white with books everywhere. Very organized and pamphlets and pictures of Starfleet ships and information were everywhere. Kivuli's side was red with pictures of fugitives on her walls. Messy to anyone, except her, who considered it organized chaos. _

_"I can't believe they're going to send her away. She's just a kid." Kivuli studied herself in the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection before flopping down on her bed that hadn't been made in weeks. Nyota glanced up from her history book as she sat on the edge of her bed with perfect hospital corners. _

_"She can't stay here. She scares people. She makes people nervous." Kivuli snorted. _

_"She's like the size of a fly. She doesn't make me nervous. I think she's cool. Besides, who else is going to tell me whether I should fight someone or not. How will I know if I'm going to win?" Nyota closed her book._

_"I can tell you, Kivuli. The answer is stop fighting people and you'll never lose. You won't have to worry." Kivuli smiled wickedly at Nyota._

_"That's true, but I'll never win that way either. You study your languages and leave the real fighting to those of us who like the stench of the trenches." _

_"Is that what that reek is coming from your side of the room? Trenches? I thought it was just clothes you hadn't washed in weeks." The girls erupted into a fit of giggles. _

_"Being a twin is the best." Nyota offered. Kivuli didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement and they went about their own tasks. Nyota back into her book and Kivuli working on her hand to hand combat. _

-----------------------------------------

Nyota sat uneasily on Kirk's bed as she finished thinking back to before Anisa had gotten really bad. When she and Kivuli were young and close and Anisa had seemed completely harmless. She wondered how things had gotten this way.

"Well?" Kirk snapped Nyota to attention. Spock was standing near Kirk with his hands clasped behind his back waiting and Kivuli was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. It was apparent from her expression that she was bored with the whole situation.

"Well....it's complicated....my sister....our sister....half-sister....Anisa...she developed...well, she was born able to..." A loud grunt issued from Kivuli.

"Just spit it out already. Look, Anisa was born with the ability to not only see the future, but to read people. Thoughts, feelings, and actions. Future, Present, and Past. She's been hunted for a long time for her abilities. Her visions are subjective. They can change, but usually don't and she doesn't usually have any say over what she can see. She is able to read people at will, but I'm trying to break her of that because it's obtrusive and rude." Kivuli hopped up onto Kirk's desk to rest.

"She can see the future?" Kirk asked. More to Nyota then Kivuli. Nyota nodded.

"Since she was little. The Federation would like to have her work for them, but she's difficult to control. The more restrained she is. Literally, like tighter clothes keeping her hair pulled back, any restraint really, limits her abilities. She has episodes where she goes into fits and has visions. Sometimes she just stands and screams, sometimes she has seizures, and sometimes she destorys everything in the room with her. It just depends."

"On what does it depend?" Spock spoke for the first time. Kivuli spoke again.

"Her. How she feels and how much the vision hurts her. If people experience pain in the vision she experiences it too. You should have been there when she saw the village being destroyed. It nearly killed her. She was unconcious for a long time recuperating. I had to carry her most of the way back. Lucky she's so small."

"If she had a vision of the village being destroyed why didn't she stop it and who destroyed the village?" Kirk finally directed his questioning to Kivuli.

Kivuli shrugged. "We don't know who destroyed it yet. The Federation seems to think whoever did it was looking for her. There are a lot of splinter groups and cells that would love to keep her as their ace in the hole. Lucky for me I had to take her on the mission with me because Mom and Dad couldn't watch her." Nyota's face paled instantly and she stood shakily from the bed, turning to face Kivuli.

"You took Anisa with you?! Kivuli, it's so irresponsible and extremely dangerous. There is no place for a child in your work, let alone one with Anisa's uniqueness." Kivuli bristled at the comments.

"First of all, she's seventeen years old so she's not exactly a child. Secondly, don't you think that I know it's dangerous. Thirdly, didn't you just hear what I said there was no one else to watch her and finally, might I add, she'd be dead, or worse, being used as someone's future predicting doll right now if it weren't for the fact that I'd taken her with me so I think a little gratitude might be in order."

"Gratitude? Gratitude?!?! It's one thing if you want to run around and get yourself killed, but not Anisa too." Spock stepped forward between the two ladies and looked down at Nyota.

"Ladies, perhaps we should retire to our sides of the room and cool down. Nyota, surely your sister was doing what she thought was best and I am sure Kivuli would not have put Anisa in any real danger." Nyota turned on Spock at this.

"Really? You're sure? Then you're wrong. Why don't you tell Commander Spock what it is that you do Kivuli?"

"I work for the Federation." Nyota's eyes narrowed.

"As do we all, Kivuli, now tell him what you do _specifically_." Nyota spit the words out like nails at her sister.

"I'm the head of the elite group known as Prime. I'm an employee of the Federation."

"You're an assassin." Everyone turned to Kirk, surprised by his outburst.

"What?!" Kirk rolled his eyes. "I know things too you know. I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, I'm an assassin. If that's how you wish to put it. I'm the Alpha Prime."

"The Alpha Prime is the most deadly assassin The Federation has at their disposal. Lethal and Stealthy. Traditionally thought to be a large and powerful man." Kivuli rolled her eyes.

"Is he always like this?" She asked Kirk.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kirk cracked a smile

"Why, cause he's Vulcan?" Kivuli found herself smiling back at him. He was a good lookin' boy. Of that, she couldn't argue.

"Half-Vulcan." Nyota corrected her.

"Whatever." Kivuli shrugged at the correction. "I am the Alpha Prime whether that fits your traditional thoughts or not. And it would do you well to remember my lethal-ness Vulcan or half."

Spock showed no reaction to this comment except for the slight lift of his already skyward eyebrow. As much as Kirk was enjoying watching the hot twin in the leather pants threaten Spock with extermination he knew they had a larger problem.

"So, we've got an extremely gifted telepath/psychic and the most deadly assassin in the Federation, possibly the Universe on board the Enterprise." No one replied because what could really be said. "I want to speak with her...Anisa, I mean."

"Captain," Spock cut in. "Is that a logical course of action. You could frighten the girl. As we were informed previously. The girl's visions are subjective."

"I want to speak with her." Kivuli moved to the door and when it opened Anisa was standing patiently waiting.

"I only just arrived. I knew you were going to send for me." Anisa stepped into the room and the door softly wooshed shut behind her.

**REVIEWS: ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT! :)**


	4. Blue and Yellow

**I KNOW...I KNOW...IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS...IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER I BEAT MYSELF WITH A RED HOT POKER TO ATONE FOR MY NON-UPDATE SINS. :) ALSO, IF YOU WANNA JET BY THE OLD CHAPTERS I'VE STARTED ADDING A SONG LYRIC THAT WORKS FOR THAT CHAPTER... IN MY MIND ANYWAY. I WILL CONTINUE THAT THEME THROUGH THE STORY.  
**

**_"and it's all in how you mix the two and it starts just where the light exists." -blue and yellow by the used_**

Kivuli stepped aside allowing Anisa to enter the room. Everyone's eyes followed her as she made her way to Kirk's bed. Nyota stood and moved over to Spock allowing Anisa to sit on the bed and face the Captain who was standing by his desk. The entire exchange had taken, perhaps, twenty or thirty seconds, but it seemed to take much longer. Time seemed to slow and bend to Anisa's will. Not wanting to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Private. Alone. I want to be alone with him." The twins moved towards Anisa simultaneously.

"Anisa. No. We should stay with you. Stop that. God, that's annoying." They spoke in unison. Rolling their eyes at each other Kivuli spoke again.

"Anisa, you shouldn't just be left with someone you don't know. Who knows that could happen?" She cut her eyes at Kirk and he winked at her.

"I know. I already know what will happen. He is a good man. James Tiberius Kirk. I would not stay if I saw evil or hatred in him, but I need to talk to him. Alone. Don't worry Kivuli. The future has not changed. He is not for me. I'm am for another and so is he. The universe wants it to be so." Kivuli turned a pretty shade of pink underneath her brown tone which Kirk thought rather becoming.

"Oh really? I'm not for you darlin'? Then who am I for, huh?" Anisa turned on him suddenly.

"James Tiberius....you shouldn't flirt with me. Even jokingly, since I know your future it makes me uncomfortable. I'm not meant for you. I need calm. My future's aura is blue like the ocean. You are red, fire, and your future's is purple, the moment just before dawn when the sky is neither blue nor black." Nyota stepped forward and kneeled in front of her sister.

"Anisa, look at me," she took Anisa's hands forcing her to focus on her. "You need to think about what you say. Don't just say things because they pop into your mind, okay?" Anisa pulled her hand free and stroked her older sister's face with a reverence usually reserved for a grandparent touching a new grandchild.

"Do not worry Nyota. You are yellow, all that is happy. The sun, and you have found your black, the night sky. The color that absorbs all colors and he will absorb you. As it has been written. As it should be." Anisa glanced at Spock who did not acknowledge her or what she had said, but she knew that he understood and she was not concerned by his non-response. She had seen the future.

"Now, I'm seventeen and I can make some decisions for myself. I want to be left alone with him." The others did not move at first, but when it became apparent that Anisa would not budge on the issue they slowly made their way to the door.

"We're just going back to the mess hall to eat if you need anything Anisa. Okay?" Kivuli showed a rare moment of gentleness. Great, now people were going to think she had gone all soft and she was going to have to kill twice as many people three times as fast to make up for all the damage she was doing to her reputation as an assassin.

Spock and the older Uhura sisters exited the room. For a long time neither spoke. The only sounds were the gentle humming of the ship's engines as the universe went by.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes." Anisa finally spoke although Kirk had said nothing.

"Yes, I am rather small for my age. I'm sorry I can hear your thoughts. Especially when you project them so easily without trying to hide them." Kirk was a little embarrassed, but tried not to show it. After all, he was the captain of this ship.

"Yes, Captain." Kirk shot her a look.

"Sorry." She seemed unapologetic though and stared out the window for a long time at the stars and planets that seemed to float by in a dream.

"So, reading minds, predicting the future, knowing all the universe's secrets. That sounds...fun." She smiled softly.

"Sometimes, James Tiberius, it is. Other times....." She trailed off and he chewed that thought mentally for awhile.

"It's hard too, I guess, huh?" She finally looked him in the eye and he was amazed at how much that look conveyed. That she seemed to be very old in that moment rather than a mere seventeen.

"There are many futures and many minds that I would rather not read. Many secrets I would rather the universe not entrust to me." She shook her head as if shaking off cobwebs of the mind. "But that is not why you wanted to see me James Tiberius. You are curious....and of course, attracted...."

He grinned at her. Liking her bluntness instantly.

"Not to me of course, but to my sister." Kirk raised an eyebrow at the small girl. Sitting on the bed. Short enough so that her feet did not touch the ground.

"I thought your sister had found her darkness or whatever." She shrugged.

"I believe I sad black. People have auras James Tiberius. Yours is red. Nyota's is yellow. Chekov's is blue. McCoy's is green. Our oldest sister's is pink. She is a teacher. Her name is Hope. Anyway, these auras are our predictions for the future in a sense. Different colors must be with other colors people are made for each other. McCoy's first wife...she was orange...entirely wrong for his green." He nodded at her.

"I understand." She smiled. And he saw the resemblance to Nyota.

"No, you don't, but if you did then you would be me and you wouldn't be captain of U.S.S. Enterprise or having me tell you that you belong with a purple." Kirk had moved to the chair at his desk and was sitting in it, leaned back, per usual.

"Hmmm, where could I find this mystery woman with an aura of purple." Anisa looked at him for a long moment. Kirk began to think she wasn't going to answer.

"Many women from Orion are purple. Well, purple auras. Gaila for instance, but she was more lavender. It would have worked, but it wasn't meant to be that way. You are meant for true purple. Royal purple. Of those, I have only met a few. One I know very well." Kirk dropped all four legs of the chair on the floor and leaned towards Anisa.

"No kidding! Introduce me?" Anisa seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Of course. We are due near a trading post soon, are we not?" Kirk was thrown by the sudden change in conversation. He nodded.

"Good, I tell you what. Allow me to plan a party, in honor of the Enterprise and all of her crew for taking us in and then I'll introduce you. I'll just need to get the supples at the trading post." Kirk smiled.

"Absolutely. We could do with a little fun. A party sounds great. As long as I don't get clean up duty." Anisa shook her waves to indicate negatively and her bangs fell further into her eyes.

"No, clean up will be Ave....Ensign Chekov I believe you call him." Kirk quirked his eyebrow at her in a very Spock-like gesture.

"Don't you think you should ask him first?" Anisa tapped her temple and winked at Kirk which caused him to let forth a loud and boisterous laugh.

"Will you take me to the bridge again? To speak with him I mean? I should offer him some explaination."

"Who? Chekov? He's off duty now. Gone to his room most likely. I can take you there if you wish." Anisa nodded and Kirk stood and motioned for her to follow. They fell into step and a companionable silence as they walked the deserted halls. Finally stopping at the door outside of Chekov's quarters.

"Anisa."

"Yes?" Kirk turned the question over in his mind wondering if he should ask and would she be upset if he did. Anisa grabbed Kirk's hand and he looked at her eyes.

"Yes, of course Chekov is blue. The most beautiful shade of ocean blue. He is....for me." Kirk nodded. Smiling slightly. Relieved he didn't have to ask and that she wasn't upset.

"What color are you Anisa?" She just smiled and he knew she wasn't going to answer. He turned and retreated the way he had come towards his own quarters. Pondering the Uhura sisters as he went. First kept her name from him and now Anisa wouldn't tell him her aura color. What was with these girls? As he entered his room he paused suddenly. What was the fact Kivuli was going to keep from him? He couldn't wait to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEWS: THEY MAKE ME WARM AND FUZZY.**


	5. Communication

**OKAY! HUGE APOLOGIES FOR SEVERAL THINGS. FIRST IT'S BEEN FOREVER, SECOND I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER Y'ALL WANTED BUT IT'S WHAT CAME OUT, I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE AND IT'S BETTER, PROMISE, AND FINALLY IT'S PRETTY SHORT, BUT BETTER SOMETHING THAN NOTHING.**

**_"lay down with me...tell me no lies...just hold me close...don't patronize...don't patronize me."-i can't make you love me by bonnie rait_**

Kivuli punched the code to allow her access to the gym. After returning to the room she shared with Anisa and not being able to find anything else to occupy her time she decided to head down to the gym for a workout. She had changed into some workout clothes and now entering the gym thought perhaps she shouldn't have come at all.

"Great. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Anisa?" She rolled her eyes at the man on the treadmill as he jogged at a rather fast pace. He must have been running for awhile because he seemed to have worked up a rather pronounced sweat.

Smiling at her he responded. He didn't seem that winded from the jog so he must be in pretty good shape. Well, the muscles out lined under his t-shirt gave that away.

"Kivuli...is that anyway to speak to the captain of the flagship Enterprise. It's all in inflection sweetheart. I believe what you meant to say was. 'Great! What are you doing here?'" His tone was one of curiousity rather than complete and total abhorrence and if Kivuli hadn't met a thousand other men like him who just wanted to get in her pants and then get out of her bed then she might have smiled.

"I'm stickin' to what I said before." She sat down on the mat and began stretching. Fully intending to ignore him for the duration of her workout when the scent of sweat and a loud plop signaled his presence beside her.

"Oh, for the love of Pete! Now what?" She groaned and shot him the evilest look she could muster.

"Pete, who's Pete?" His expression and demeanor exuded curiousity, but she knew better. Everything was a game to James T. Kirk.

"My boyfriend. And he's big and mean and capable of crushing pesky little insects like you with very little effort." Kirk leaned in closer.

"Try again sweetheart. I did a background check. You don't have a boyfriend." She nearly screamed as she shoved him onto his back so she could stand.

"Don't call me sweetheart! I'm not your sweetheart." She began to stalk towards the door.

"Not yet, you gotta give me some time." She turned around her hair flying all around her making her appear like a vengeful angel. She stalked towards him slowly and her voice dropped so low he had to actively listen to hear her.

"I am going to kill you." This was a little frightening and any wise man would have backed off and professed his sincerest apologies in an attempt to save his ass, but the fact was James Tiberius Kirk was not a wise man. He was smart, but not wise. He preferred to live his life not concerned about those flashing warning signs that whizzed by as he got himself into yet another pickle. It made things more interesting.

"Doesn't it kinda go against the stealth code of assassins when you tell people that you are gonna to kill them first?" He chuckled, but only for a moment as Kivuli came running at him and jumped. She landed a very well placed kick to his chest and knocked him onto his back. She stood over him a ball of anger with her foot still on his chest for only a second before he grabbed her foot and pulled it out from under her. Landing her on her back next to him.

"I thought you were the Alpha Prime. You're more like the Laugh-A Prime." Kivuli couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously? People put up with this on a regular basis?" He rolled over so that he had his arms around her. One on each side pinning her to the mat.

"Yeah, and they call me Captain. But you can call me Jim, sweetheart." She smiled.

"How about Jamie?" He scrunched his face in dislike.

"Jamie? That's a girl's name." Her smile grew.

"Then it should be perfect for you....Captain." He leaned closer and she could smell the hint of mint on his breath. When she didn't appear to object he touched his lips to hers gently. And before he could stop himself swept his tongue into her mouth to explore. Suddenly he was stunned and on his back grasping his face. A perfectly connected right hook had sent him sprawling. His mind registered the doors opening as she stepped out into the hallway and then she was gone. And so was he.

----------------------------------------

Nyota pulled back the sheets on her side of the bed and climbed in. She reached for her PADD and began scrolling through communications information when Spock entered their room. He went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas and she could hear the comforting sounds of his nightly rituals. Spock came into the bedroom and paused before climbing into bed. He didn't speak, but she knew he wanted to. He was waiting patiently for her to finish. She sighed and turned the PADD off, but did not turn to him.

"Nyota, why did you not inform me of the existence of your two sisters?" She stared at her hands. Absentmindedly picking at non-existent chips in her finger nail polish.

"I don't know. I guess, well, I guess because things aren't so great between Kivuli and I and Anisa is....well, she's a handful and I didn't want to unload on you and burden you with these problems that aren't yours." Spock shook his head.

"No, when you and I entered into a relationship those problems became my problems. That is what a relationship is Nyota. As a communications officer you should know that keeping vital information from an involved party can cause a most unpleasant result." Nyota could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes and threaten to fall, but she wouldn't cry. She had made this problem and now she was going to face the consequences and she wasn't going to cry for sympathy.

"I'm sorry Spock. You're right. I was selfish and secretive and I know better. Especially with you." She turned and finally looked at him. His eyes were always full of emotions and she would know. She would know if he hated her. She was so relieved to not see hatred. To see that he just needed reassurance that this secret was the entire problem and not just a symptom of a larger problem that he didn't know about yet. She smiled and leaned onto him laying them down in their customary position of Spock on his back and Nyota on his chest with their arms wrapped around each other. They lay this way for a moment before either spoke again.

"Computer...Lights off." Nyota stirred to snuggle deeper under the covers and to try and get her body closer to Spock's if that was possible.

"Spock?" There was a pause before he answered and she thought he may have not wanted to talk anymore.

"Yes, Nyota."

"I have another sister. Her name is Hope. That's it. Now you know all my secrets and we can talk about it in the morning. All of it. Anything you want to know. Promise." She closed her eyes and prayed he wouldn't sit upright and demand that she leave their quarters. Or worse. Go for a walk. She always knew things were bad when he went for a walk. Vulcans, or half-Vulcans, whatever, don't just walk without a destination. That would be illogical.

"Indeed." He clutched her tighter to his chest. This was his only response and she knew that things would be better in the morning. They just had to be.

**REVIEWS: FLAME IF YOU MUST. I KNOW A LOT OF Y'ALL WON'T BE HAPPY. :(**


	6. Confession

**WOW, WHAT CAN I SAY...NO EXCUSES, JUST LAZINESS AND A TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. ONE OF THOSE CHAPTERS WHERE A LOT HAPPENS, BUT WE DON'T REALLY GET ANYWHERE. ENJOY...I HOPE. :)**

_**"wait, I'm wrong...should have done better than this...please, i'll be strong...i'm finding it hard to resist"-show me what i'm looking for by carolina liar**_

Nyota woke earlier than her usual time. Not bothering to reach for Spock she rolled out of bed. He wouldn't be in bed this late. Being half-Vulcan he didn't require as much sleep as a human and he found that sleep past the amount needed for his health was illogical and and an inefficeint use of his time. She padded into the common area of their quarters quietly. Spock was reviewing information on a PADD at the table over a breakfast of fresh fruit. He did not acknowledge her presence, but Nyota knew that he was dying to talk with her about her sisters. She made a cup of tea and walked back to the table taking the seat across from Spock at their small dining room table. Spock completed his work on the PADD and set it to the side.

"I believe we were to have a discussion this morning." He fixed her with that steely gaze that he usually reserved for Kirk when he decided to wave his middle finger at protocol as they crash landed onto some unknown alien planet. She straightened her spine. He deserved to know what was going on and she was going to put on her big girl panties and tell him. If he was angry then she would work as hard as she could to make it up to him, but she wouldn't whine or complain.

"I grew up in a household with Kivuli and my oldest sister, Hope. A visitor to our country attacked our mother. Leaving her severely beaten and emotionally compromised. A few weeks later we found out that she was pregnant, from the attack. After a long discussion with my father, my mother decided that she wouldn't punish an innocent child for something it didn't do and decided to keep the baby. That baby was Anisa." She paused to sip her tea. Spock had not moved to interrupt her. He actually hadn't really moved at all. He sat patiently waiting for her to continue her narrative.

"It was obvious right away that Anisa was different. She didn't cry. She didn't want help to do anything and then, when she started with her predictions, things got bad. Hope was living with our grandparents in Mississippi. Having the time, and being a bit older, she took care of Anisa for awhile. Anisa began to have trouble controlling herself in a traditional classroom setting so when Hope went to college at Ole Miss to study elementary education and Anisa was about twelve she came back to live with our parents in Africa. It became clear that wherever Anisa went, trouble followed, no matter how kind she was." Spock didn't comment but quickly flashed back to his childhood on the now destroyed Vulcan. No matter what he had done as a child trouble always seemed to follow him as well.

"Kivuli trained day and night to get into Prime and she succeeded. Went to their private academy. Graduated top of her class and has been working hard and killing people. I went to Starfleet to do what I do best. Talk....and sometimes listen." She smiled a wry smile and Spock even allowed the corner of his mouth to quirk up a bit to ease the tension.

"Our parents did the best they could to try and watch her, but she's a free spirit. In every sense of the word and she just wanders off and does whatever she wants and she doesn't see, or doesn't care, that people have been after her for her WHOLE life and she just goes around like it's fine." She was sniffling now and Spock could see the shimmering tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Kivuli tries to take care of her and I know she does what she knows how to do, but Kivuli...she's got, I don't know, if you're in a jam, she can get you out of it. ALWAYS. But, she's usually the reason you got in a jam in the first place and she just, she's wild and she is gonna do what she wants, damn the consequences, and God, sometimes you love it because how boring would life be if your twin wasn't almost getting you killed constantly, but at the same time, how great would life be if you weren't going prematurely gray and starting to wonder if you were gonna make it to thirty?" She collapsed back in the chair clearly exhausted and not knowing how to continue. Spock said nothing and for the longest time Nyota wondered if he had even been able to follow her train of thought.

"Nyota, whatever your past. You must recognize that there is no shame in the moments in time or the people that helped to form you into the person that you have become. However, I must request that in the future you not keep secrets of this magnitude from me." Nyota smiled slightly.

"So, I can keep secrets, as long as they're not of this magnitude?" Spock cleared his throat warningly.

"Perhaps, you should finish your tea and eat some yogurt or fruit for a full breakfast. And then, might I recommend that you contact Hope. She should be made aware of your family's.....situation."

Nyota nodded slightly and took another sip of tea. She should have gotten coffee. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------

Kivuli lay awake drumming her hands thoughtfully against the mattress. James Tiberius Kirk was a complete and comprehensive arrogant, egotistical, narcisstic ass. With an amazing ass if she was completely honest with herself and the smile and the eyes to round out the package. Not to mention the package. She had seen the way those standard issue pants clung and the way that command gold tunic had emphasized him in all the right ways.

"Oh, EWWWW!" She groaned as she threw the sheets back and climbed out of bed. Disgusting to think of him in such a way. He was positively disgusting. Disgustingly handsome. She chucked a shoe at the door with self-loathing and it slide open at the same moment admitting Anisa who tilted to the side and watched as the shoe whizzed by.

Kivuli's eyes widened slightly and she glared at Anisa.

"And where have you been this morning? Some more trips around the starship without telling anyone where you were disappearing to?" Anisa retrieved the shoe and placed it gently on the sofa as she moved about the room.

"I went to the mess hall to look for Chekov."

"You know, if you keep chasing him like that then you are going to scare him off. If there's one thing I know about men it's that they don't like desperation. They can smell it. Like dogs and bees can smell fear." Anisa shrugged.

"I'm not after a man. I'm just following my destiny. I'm after Chekov." Kivuli looked at Anisa disbelievingly as she plopped onto the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that Chekov was a man. Then is he vegetable or mineral dearest sister." Anisa rolled her eyes at Kivuli.

"He's a gentleman. He knows how to treat a lady. I'm going to take a shower." Kivuli chuckled as Anisa exited the room. She called after her.

"Key word in gentleman? MAN. Besides, he'd have to find a lady first to treat one well." Anisa didn't respond but Kivuli didn't need her to. She knew she heard her. There was a knock at the door and Kivuli swung her frame from the sofa and opened the door to allow the visitor access. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Captain Kirk entered the room without an invitation and after taking a few steps turned to face Kivuli.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, official business. But I promise to come visit you _personally _at the end of my shift." Kivuli looked at him in disgust and realized she was still in her pajamas. A yellow spaghetti strap cami and a tiny pair of black boy shorts was all she wore. Crossing her arms over her chest she pursed her lips to show that she was waiting, albeit impatiently, for whatever _official_ news Kirk had to bring.

"You look good in command gold. I bet you would look even better in one of my tunics after a long night of use getting _personally_ involved in my room." Kirk leered at Kivuli and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't get _personally_ involved with idiots...or women..._JAMIE_." Kirk's smile faltered momentarily. And then it was back in a flash bigger, brighter, and more annoying than ever.

"I just thought that I would inform you that Nyota called Hope this morning." Kirk paused for affect waiting for reaction and boy did he get it.

"WHAT?!?! She called Hope? What...I mean...how...why didn't you stop her?!?!" Kivuli uncrossed her arms and pointed and accusatory finger at the Captain. Raising his hands in innocence Kirk began to make his way towards the door in case of a need for a quick escape.

"I didn't know anything about it. Spock told me about it after the call was made. Anyway, she's going to join us at the trading station we're coming to and she will be with us for awhile. I just thought you might want to know. She is your family after all."

Kivuli advanced on Kirk. "Listen here, Jamie, and listen good. You are going to fix this. You are going to make this go away or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Sweetheart, there's nothing I can do. Official Starfleet orders. My hands are tied."

"Uhhhh! Fine! I'll handle it myself. Like I do everything else." Kivuli had advanced until she and Kirk were nearly nose to nose. Kirk could smell her perfume. It was like a drug.

"Surely you don't handle everything yourself." He stroked her arm suggestively and Kivuli looked confused for a moment, then recognition of his train of thought, then disgust.

"Goodbye Jamie." She hit the release to open the door and uncerimoniously dumped Kirk in the hallway, on his ass, in front a shocked yeoman.

Striding back into the room she listened to Anisa's shower. She had to come up with a plan and fast. They couldn't see Hope. She didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to your sister after you sleep with her soon-to-be husband then get him killed?

**REVIEWS=LOVE LOVE=HAPPINESS HAPPINESS=MUSE :)**


	7. Defeat and Acceptance

**STARTING TO GET TO SOMEWHERE WHERE WE MIGHT ACTUALLY GET SOMEWHERE. ALSO, FOLLOWING IS A LITTLE BIT OF A SEXY SITUATION. IT'S GETTING TO BE THAT TIME WHERE THE RATING KICKS IN. **

_**"here comes the pain...here comes me wishing things had never changed"-here comes goodbye by rascal flatts**_

Nyota spent the majority of her day doing nothing. She felt a little guilty since her doing nothing mostly involved distracting Spock from doing something, but she wasn't really remorseful. It seemed that personal time would be few and far between now that her sisters were on board the USS Enterprise. And once Hope got on ship things were bound to get more complicated. Hope and Kivuli were not on good terms. Nyota sighed inwardly. Who was on good terms with Kivuli? And it wasn't for lack of trying because Lord knows she had tried, but Kivuli was just not the sort of person one could get a long with. Maybe if she had Spock's Vulcan control, but mere humans were incapable.

She felt Spock's hand slide lazily down her arm. His subtle way of telling her that he had finished reviewing his data logs and was free to receive her "pleasing attentions." His words. Not hers. She rolled over to face him. Laying on the sofa she slide up his lengthy frame to his face. Giving him a gentle kiss she smiled. "All done?"

"It is illogical to think that one's work is ever all done. There is always more to do and previously completed endeavors may always be improved, but for the time being I am content to let my work rest in its current state." She snuggled her head under his chin and sighed contentedly as he stroked her back. It still always surprised her to not hear his heart beating a steady rhythm in her ear, but rather to feel it thrumping gently against her side. Spock gently lifted her face to his and kissed her. And, as with all their kisses, this one quickly became heated. Her mouth opened in silent acceptance as his tongue probed gently past her lips to tease her. She heard a noise come from him that could be described as somewhere between a moan and a growl and he quickly flipped her over.

He quickly divested Nyota of her silk pajama shorts and pressed himself into her center. She broke from the kiss to let out a frustrated groan. His hands slid her shirt up as his head bent down. "Nyota, it is illogical that you do not wear the proper undergarments with your clothing."

"Are you trying to imply that I should have been wearing underwear Spock?" She couldn't believe that they were discussing the fact that she didn't have on underwear when she could be speechless as he pounded into her with such force that she forgot how to form words.

"Indeed, however, it seems from your surprise that you do not agree. As your commanding officer I assure you that all Starfleet regulations on the proper attire are to protect you from any harm that may come upon you." Nyota sat up slightly looking at Spock in disbelief.

"From not wearing underwear?!?!" Spock's expression turned more serious. If it were possible for a Vulcan, half-Vulcan, whatever. To be more serious.

"Lt. I find that not only are you not in compliance with Starfleet regulations, but you also are now proving to be insubordinate to a superior officer. Having no other officers or officials present I am afraid I must be the one to act as judge, jury, and executor of all said punishments." Nyota was stunned. What was she supposed to do now? How had such a promising moment turned into a recitation of the Starfleet manual to be followed by punishment? How was he going to write this up? _Lt. Nyota Uhura was found to be in violation of Starfleet protocol by not wearing undergarments while on a starship belonging to the Federation. I, First Officer Spock, was in the process of undressing the Lt. so that I could engage in coitus when I discovered the infraction._

"Lt. I think that fifty lashes would be a sufficient punishment for the aforementioned offenses."

"FIFTY LASHES?!?!" Nyota Uhura was surprised to hear herself repeating Spock. Apparently, when faced with a curve ball she repeated. Not a good nervous habit for a communications officer. She would have to work on that. She was sliding herself backwards in an attempt to distance herself from her boyfriend and try to talk some sense into him, but Spock's superior strength was having none of it.

"Lt. Uhura. I must insist that you take the punishment that was given to you or I will be forced to increase my sentence." Time seemed to freeze as Nyota watched Spock lean forward and gently extend his tongue to lick her. Right where she wanted it.

"Spock." It came out as more of a whine than anything else and she swore she nearly saw Spock smile.

"Quiet. That was one. You have forty-nine more _lashes_ for your sentence to be completed." If this was Spock's idea of punishment Nyota was going to have to break the rules more often. Somewhere around lash nine Nyota lost count and a bit later just as Nyota was nearing the point of no return the door chimed to signal a visitor.

"Go away." She heard Spock growl clipped and distinct.

"No. I need to talk to Nyota. I know she's in there. I've looked all over this freakin' tin can. Come to the door or I'm coming through it." Spock heaved himself off of Nyota seeming quite perturbed at the whole situation. Handing her the bottoms to her pajamas he waited for her to wiggle into them before he opened the door.

Kivuli strided in only briefly flicking her eyes to the half-Vulcan to the left of the door way.

"Can I talk to you?" Nyota's head was still swimming as she attempted to gather her bearings and figure out exactly where she was and how the scene had changed so quickly.

"Uh, sure." Kivuli didn't move for several moments as she studied Nyota.

"Right. Can I talk to you without the Vulcan bodyguard monitoring and judging the conversation?"

"Half-Vulcan." Kivuli shrugged her shoulders and looked at Nyota waiting for a response.

"He wouldn't be judging and these are his quarters too. You can't just come in here and interrupt us on our one day off and expect everyone to jump through hoops for you Kivuli. If you wanna talk, then talk, and if you want to insult Spock then I suggest you go elsewhere because bad ass assassin or not, if you keep talking crap about my boyfriend, I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

The silence stretched between the two twins and tension in the air was palpable. Kivuli relaxed her stance slightly.

"Look, just forget it. Nevermind." She made her way towards the door before Spock stepped in front to impede her progress.

"Kivuli, I must insist that you stay and talk with Nyota. Obviously, it is of the utmost importance or you would not have been so forceful in demands to enter our quarters. I will head to engineering and speak with Mr. Scott. I have been meaning to discuss some recent articles I read about dilithium chambers with him." Spock strode quickly over to Uhura and kissed her on her forward and exited without another moment's hesitation.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. No Vulcan bodyguard. Talk."

"Half-Vulcan."

"Whatever. Are you here to debate on the amount of Vulcan blood that runs through Spock's veins?" Kivuli sighed and sat on the arm of the sofa. When had talking to Nyota gotten so hard? Somewhere along the path of growing up they had grown apart. When they were young things were easier. They just accepted each others differences and now they just seemed to amplify all the habits and characteristics about the other that they found annoying. Instead of accepting each other they were fighting to make changes and being notoriously stubborn members of the Uhura clan neither was willing to change or give up changing the other.

"No. I'm here because...well, Kirk stopped by the room this morning and told me that you called Hope. Apparently she's going to be boarding the Enterprise when we get to this trading port. Is that a good idea? Doesn't she have to teach? I mean, you should have told me first?" Nyota glared at Kivuli and stood from the sofa.

"I'm sorry Kivuli. I wasn't aware that I needed to ask your permission to notify Hope that our parents are dead and someone is after our sister." Kivuli forced herself not to get angry. She counted to ten quickly in her mind to stifle the urge to smack Nyota's smart mouth.

"That's not what I meant. I just, well, you know that Hope and I aren't really talking and it would have been nice if you took that into consideration before you invited her to be my roomie." Nyota rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen. Kivuli followed to continue the conversation.

"Kivuli if I had to ask you before I talked to everyone that you weren't on good terms with I couldn't do my job as a communications officer. The universe and just about everyone in it has it out for you and you have no one to blame but yourself. As for Hope, well, I don't know why she and you don't get along, but she's been through a really rough couple of years. Cillian died. She hasn't dated anyone since. She's thrown herself into that school and she does nothing else. Besides, she's on summer break and if we need her longer than that she assures me that someone can be found to cover for her until she is ready to return." Kivuli winced. It seemed there was no way to get Hope not to come to the Enterprise. Her relationship with Nyota was strained, at best, and most of the crew seemed cordial but wary of her and that was okay except that when Hope dropped this bombshell she was going to become the "uber bitch" and even the Captain wouldn't talk to her.

"Okay." Nyota leaned against the counter. She looked at Kivuli unconvinced. Sure this fight wasn't going to end this easily.

"Okay?" Kivuli nodded slightly and took a few steps to back out of the room she turned on her heel and exited the quarters quickly. Nearly running into an asian man in the hallway.

"You must be Kivuli. I'm Sulu. Nice to meet you." Sulu offered his hand and a warm smile. Kivuli stared at him for a long time before quickly grasping his hand and releasing.

"Right. You too Solo. I've, uh, I've gotta go." Kivuli stepped around Sulu and started down the hall.

"It's Sulu."

"Whatever." Although, with the mumble she doubted that he heard her apathetic response.

------------------------------------

"You really are a genius?" Chekov blushed slightly at the question. Was there a way to answer that honestly without seeming conceited?

"I don't know, I'm am good at math. It is easier for me than most people." Anisa nodded in understanding as she wandered around his room. Lightly touching this book or skimming her fingers over a pad. Right at this moment Chekov was thankful for Starfleet Academy random inspections instilling in him a pretty good sense of cleanliness with his personal space.

"That's because math is the same in any language. It is a universal constant." Chekov smiled. He had often told that to Lt. Uhura as they playfully debated whether math or language were more important to Starfleet during boring moments on the bridge.

The girl who he had found himself spending most of his free time with wandered over to the bed where he sat and plopped down next to him not seeming at all self-concious that they were two teenagers. Alone. In his bedroom. Perhaps that was because the door was propped open so anyone who passed in the hall could see them. Chekov had insisted. He didn't want to dishonor Anisa by someone thinking anything improper was happening. Besides, if Lt. Uhura thought he had done something and spoke to Commander Spock then he was as good as dead. Chekov had seen what Spock had done to the Captain and Kirk was twice Chekov's size.

Be that as it may, Chekov couldn't help the way his body seemed to hum with awareness when she was close. He knew that she was special by the way that all the superior officers seemed to need to know where she was at all the time and she just seemed different. Like she just kept knowing things. It didn't really bother Chekov. It kinda intrigued him. Like the ultimate math equation. He just had to figure her out and then. Well, the limit did not exist.

"Calculus." Chekov whipped his head in her direction. Had he been speaking out loud? She pointed at the worn book he absentmindedly toyed with in his hands.

"It was my father's. My mother gave it to me before I left for the academy. When I was small child I would flip through book and imagine that I was so smart like my father. I thought I knew the answers to the questions." Anisa smiled tenderly and placed her hands on Chekov's to still his movement.

"And did you?" Chekov swallowed harshly. Why was his throat so dry? And why were here eyes so dark? They were black. But they were beautiful. He didn't trust his voice not to crack like when he was a fifteen so he simply shook his head to indicate in the negative.

"And do you now?" And pulled his hands free from her hands and moved to put the book on his desk.

"The important ones. Yes. The challenging ones that are not so important. Not always." Anisa smiled sadly and drew invisible designs with her fingertips into the standard issue blanket on Chekov's bed.

"And you, Miss Isa? Do you know the answers?" She didn't say anything for a long moment and Chekov thought he might have misspoken. She looked up at him with that blinding smile of hers and giggled slightly.

"The challenging ones that aren't so important. Yes. The important ones. Not always." Chekov smiled at her. He was beginning to think he liked having this girl around.

**REVIEWS: IF YOU'RE FEELING FROGGY, JUMP!**


	8. Medical Professional

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND/OR REVIEWED THIS STORY. Y'ALL ARE TOO KIND AND I KNOW THAT I'M HEAVY IN OC CHARACTER STUFF BUT I'VE REALLY GOT TO GET THEM SET UP SO THAT I CAN GET INTO THE FUN STUFF. ENJOY!**

_**"she finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind"....whisky lullaby by brad paisley feat. allison krauss**_

The ship had barely docked at the trading station before Kivuli exited it and quickly began to stride down the hangar port.

"Kivuli! KIVULI?!?!" Kivuli slowed and eventually stopped groaning before turning to her sister.

"Nyota." She squeezed out through clenched teeth. She had business to get to and they weren't going to be in this port for long. She had to make the most of the time she had here. Once they moved from this port Hope would be with them and things were REALLY going to get interesting aboard the USS Enterprise.

"Aren't you coming to meet Hope? She is your sister." Kivuli fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious, but I think I'll pass. Being stuck on a starship with her for God only knows how long is enough. I don't need to start now." Kivuli began to look around somewhat anxiously.

"Do you have somewhere better to be?" Nyota looked at her twin with a mixture of disbelief and disapproval. She was so immature. Just because she didn't get along with Hope very well she was going to run off in this port and probably get into a fight. Meaning someone from the Enterprise, probably her, would have to come spring her from lock up and deal with the mess of all that paperwork.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kivuli turned and strode away from Nyota without so much as casting a backward glance. She didn't need to see her twin's look of frustration. She was extremely familiar with it. With Spock and Nyota going to meet Hope and Anisa and Kirk going on some shopping trip she was relatively assured of some quiet time to herself without anyone bothering her.

Striding through the streets she walked with purpose. Her usual uniform of boots, jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket made for a good outfit in this area. It let shopkeepers see that she wasn't really a woman who shopped so they didn't bother her and it let men she that she wasn't really a woman who swooned so they moved out of her way. She came quickly to an alley with a sign that said bar in huge red letters. Jackpot.

------------------------------------------------

"I see that your sister, Kivuli, declined your invitation to meet with Hope." Nyota didn't respond to Spock's comment. She new it was a statement that didn't require comment. She continued scanning the faces in the crowd looking for Hope.

"She should be here any minute. The board said that her shuttle arrived on time and Hope is nothing if not punctual."

"An admirable quality." Nyota's eyes suddenly lit up and her face broke into a large grin. She strode quickly towards a brown woman weaving easily through the crowd and hugged her tightly. They embraced for sometime and finally when they pulled apart tears were in both of their eyes. They spoke to each other briefly before Nyota motioned in Spock's direction and they headed towards him.

"Hope may I introduce the First Officer of the Enterprise and my future husband, Spock. Spock this is my sister, Hope Uhura." Spock took in Nyota's sister. She was a few years older than Nyota. He would say probably about the same age as he was. She wasn't very tall. None of the Uhura girls seemed to have much height. She was built much like Nyota thin, but not necessarily frail. She had her hair about medium length and it was all curls. Much like Nyota's would be if she didn't obsessively straighten it. Her eyes were a light shade of brown almost amber colored and her face seemed kind.

"Nice ta meet ya Spock. How'd ya finally get Nyota here to settle down?" Spock was slightly taken back by Hope's voice. Where Nyota worked hard to perfect any language she spoke you could still detect hints of her African heritage in her language. Hope, however, had an accent that was a testament to her life lived in Mississippi. She certainly had what humans referred to as a drawl. It wasn't over done or annoying though, instead he found it rather nice.

"I am well. Thank you for your inquiry. Nyota has yet to "settle down" as you would say." Nyota laughed at Hope's confused expression.

"She means how did you convince me to marry you? She's not asking about my energy levels." Spock found that often he responded incorrectly to human idioms, but usually they were smoothed over once Nyota explained the meaning to him.

"In that case, I simply asked her." Hope shook her head a little dazed it seemed from her new soon to be brother-in-law and turned back to Nyota.

"Where's everyone? Wait, nevermind. Anisa is off somewhere I'm sure...where's Kivuli?" Nyota was willing Hope not to ask that question, but she just couldn't tell her how bad things were or lie to her so she changed the subject.

"What do you say we give these shopkeepers some trouble?" Hope nodded enthusiastically and the Uhura sisters began to make there way through the crowd talking excitedly and laughing with Spock trailing behind quiet and calm.

-----------------------------------------------

McCoy looked into the golden liquid that swirled in his glass. He glanced quickly at the woman at the bar. Taking another drink he mulled over his possible courses of action. He could continue to ignore her. She hadn't seen him when she entered and hadn't looked around once since she got here. Just sat and drank straight whiskey. Very quickly, he might add. He could go over and try and dissuade her from drinking anymore. She'd had enough really, but he had never liked it when someone stopped him from drinking and he guessed from the way she was drinking she wouldn't like it either. She wasn't drinking for a good time and she wasn't drinking to celebrate. Hell, she wasn't even drinking to forget. She was drinking to drown.

He'd been that low before. Right before his wife had asked for the divorce, but shortly after he realized that it was going to happen. That moment when he realized that it was really over and he was for a second glad that they had never had children, but most importantly he realized that a part of him was damaged. Maybe beyond repair. He thought that there would never be anyone else for him and he saw his life stretching on in what seemed and endless stream of dinners for one and lonely nights where one side of the bed remained made.

He heaved himself from his seat and downed the rest of his bourbon before he headed over to the bar. Careful to keep himself just out of arms reach should she decide to hit him he waved the empty glass side to side to show the curiously lavender colored bartender that it needed a refill. To her credit she didn't acknowledge his existence even to tell him to piss off.

Once the bartender had filled McCoy's glass he turned to the woman.

"Now darlin' I'm not usually the type to give advice to someone who can drink that much whiskey. But speaking strictly as a medical professional, I'd advise you to at least slow down if you aren't gonna stop." She didn't turn to look at him but the edges of her mouth quirked up slightly as she finished off the drink.

"Well, speaking strictly as me, I'd say fuck off and mind your own business." She motioned to the bartender for another drink. The bartender rolled his eyes and refilled her drink before placing another whiskey in front of her.

"Dammit woman, I'm a doctor, not one of your girlfriends and I don't do this confiding crap." He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair and they sipped their drinks in companionable silence for awhile. "Look, I really shouldn't have drunk as much as I have and it's none of my business, but I don't think I can carry both of us all the way back to the ship so just try not to pass out, alright?"

"Who says I'm going back to the damn ship?" McCoy looked at Kivuli in surprise.

"What?!?" He slid down to the seat immediately beside of her. "You can't just run out like that? What about your sisters? What about Anisa? I'm pretty sure the only thing that has kept whoever attacked your village from coming for her is you. You can't just feed her to the wolves."

"Dammit! What does everyone want from me?!? Huh?!?!" She crashed the glass against the bar and it broke. The lavender bartender eyed her angrily and moved to get the glass pieces. "You fuck off too! Leave it!" He moved away but McCoy was sure he mumbled something about Terran women being allowed to mouth off too freely and the good old days on his home planet.

McCoy didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something to change her mind, but he felt trapped. Worried that whatever he said might cause her to decide to definitely not get back on the Enterprise. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help Bones, but I'll take it from here." McCoy thought back to all the time he'd known Jim Kirk and realized that there was never a time in almost six years that he'd ever been happier to see him. "Head on back to Enterprise. We'll be leaving soon." McCoy nodded and retrieved his card leaving an obscene tip for the man out of guilt.

The bartender looked a Jim Kirk who simply waved him off with a grin and reached for the second glass of whiskey that had been in front of Kivuli. She didn't look at him when he took a drink and winced slightly.

"Shootin' straight whiskey, eh? What could be so bad that a baseball bat to the face wouldn't do? You had to come load up on this shit?" She cut her eyes to him slightly and turned her upper body towards him.

"You know Jamie? Your a complete asshole and what's more you waltz in here thinking I'm just going to fall for your bullshit and leave here with you skipping with the joy that you took the time to come _rescue_ me. Well, just pardon me all to hell if I'm not making Captain Sexy is my hero t-shirts for everyone." In her drunken monologue Kivuli hadn't noticed her slip in calling Kirk sexy but he definitely had.

"Captain Sexy. Hmmm. I like it. Not exactly Federation Standard, but if I pull a few strings I might be able to make it official." Kivuli couldn't stand it and she couldn't stand him. Not at this moment when as she was sitting here Hope was probably crying her eyes out to Nyota and anyone else who would listen and they were all agreeing what a horrible person she was. And what's more was, she deserved it. She was a horrible person. Death and destruction followed her everywhere she went. So, it was better if she stayed here. Away from the rest of her family.

Kivuli jumped off the stool. She might being staying in this port, but she wasn't going to stay with him any longer. As soon as she was upright Kivuli knew she'd made a mistake and her body was quickly trying to compensate by forcing itself to not be upright any longer. She waited for the impact of the floor, but instead felt a pair of arms steadying her.

"Stop groping me!" Kirk rolled his eyes. "I'm not groping you. I'm keeping you from meeting the floor face first so a little less noise there a little less noise!"

"Oh my God. I can't believe you are quoting Peter Pan. The boy Captain is quoting from story about a boy who refuses to grow up." Kirk frowned although Kivuli couldn't see his face the direction that she was facing.

"The boy Captain? What happened to Captain Sexy?" Kivuli attempt to turn herself while Kirk was trying to simultaneously hold onto her and settle with the bartender.

"He died. Of many interstellar sexually transmitted diseases." Kivuli's slurring was getting to the point of nearly unintelligible. Kirk wasn't seriously worried though. He'd just get McCoy to give her a hypospray and get her into bed. By the time she came around they'd already be in orbit and there would be no more of this silly not getting back on the Enterprise talk.

"Let's go Sweetheart. Back to the ship." She groaned.

"Stop calling me that and no. I'm not going back." She wrenched herself free from his grasp and collapsed in a heap right outside the bar. Kirk picked her up again and slung her arm over his shoulders so he was more assisting than carrying.

"Why are you doing this? Just leave me. Please." The please was so desperate and quiet. Such a whisper that Kirk wasn't at first entirely sure he heard it. He stopped for a moment.

"Look Kivuli. I know things are tough right now. With Nyota and apparently with Hope and you don't have a home left, but listen whatever you did that you think is so bad isn't that bad. I'm sure whatever happened before your sisters will forgive you. I mean, why wouldn't she. Trust me, I did some really bad things in my youth and I've been forgiven. You've gotta be a better person than me. Forgiveness is love and no matter how made Uhura is with you she loves you. I can tell." He smiled at her and she wasn't sure what was more disarming. That he wasn't trying to get in her pants or that she wanted him to try so she'd have an excuse to give in.

"Jamie..." She looked so beautiful. Lost and scared and like she really needed him to help her. God, he was such a screw up. He was always relying on everyone else. Sulu to fly them out, Scotty to work engineering wonders, McCoy to make medical miracles reality, Spock to understand everything, Uhura to make sure communication was working and Chekov wherever a little boost was needed in the unbelievable, but having someone that needed him. Really needed what he had to offer. That was power. He leaned a little closer.

"Yeah?" She vomited all over his command gold shirt.

--------------------------------------------------

_*somewhere not too far away*_

"We could always attack them as soon as they leave the port?" The underling looked at his Captain nervously. He didn't want to anger him by suggesting too much. You never wanted to anger their Captain.

"No. We will wait until the opportune time. They all need to be there and they all need to feel safe. The oldest sister just boarded the ship. Give them sometime. When we strike it must be perfect. There is no room for error again." The look he fixed his man with let him know that he had not forgotten who had been responsible for making sure the village situation had turned out well. An entire village dead and nothing to show for it. Well, not really nothing. They had gotten some goods, had some fun with some women, and murder was always worth it, but it would be even more worth it when they got their hands on that little psychic telepath. They had plans for her. Yes, breeding her would be fruitful. Due to their abilities if they bred her they could create an entire pack of telepaths the likes of which the universe had never seen. And they would keep her alive to have her visions of course. She was nothing if not useful.

"Yes Sir."

**REVIEWS: MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND, WORLD GO ROUND. :)**


	9. Charmer

**Thank you so much for your patience with this one. Believe it or not my computer like literally ate itself so I had to replace it. So I've got a brand new sparkly humming laptop that is ready to feed my muse so we should be getting somewhere now! Little Hope/McCoy in this one. **

_**"ahhh, she's such a charmer, oh no! ahhh, she's such a charmer, oh no!"-she's such a charmer by the kings of leon**_

Spock watched Nyota pace their quarters. He knew better than to try to talk to her before she was ready so he waited. Posture perfect as she strode in front of the sofa. Taking exactly three steps, then a half step on the ball of her foot at which point she would pivot and repeat the pattern in the other direction. She had done this precisely 82 times before she suddenly stopped. Turned to him and finally spoke.

"I'm angry." Spock nodded his head slightly.

"Your posture and tone of voice indicates that you are not pleased." Nyota resumed her pacing pattern.

"How could she just refuse to come meet Hope? She is blood. Her sister, who practically kept the family together, after Anisa was born and she just wanders off to who knows where in order to do what? Probably engage in an illegal alley brawl which is twice as bad since she is considered a weapon and what are we gonna do if she up and kills someone in a fist fight?" Spock had, overtime, come to recognize rhetorical questions and did not respond. He merely watched Nyota. Allowing her to vent her frustrations through her physical pacing and speech.

"Perhaps she needed time to...gather her thoughts k'diwa. It is not uncommon for humans to need time to prepare for interaction with other humans. I have noticed this to be more likely in events where the other humans in the interaction are family members and it appears nearly 100% necessary when the relative is one in which the human does not have a positive relationship. Did you not say that Kivuli and Hope were having difficulties in their relationship?" Nyota dropped next to Spock on the sofa.

"I did. It's just. She hasn't grieved over our parents, she's doing nothing to control Anisa, she refuses to see Hope. Why is she even here. Why doesn't she go secretly destroy Klingons or Romulans or Orion assassins or whatever it is the Alpha of Prime does and just...just leave!" Spock gently intwined his fingers with Nyota's causing her to look at him.

"Nyota, surely with some adequate rest and time to reflect on the situation you would not wish for Kivuli to leave until matters have been resolved. We are still unsure as to who destroyed the village and your youngest sister's situation is now precarious. It seems she has few options as to her future. We should not judge or act quickly. We must take the time to analyze the situation from all angles and pick not the easiest course of action. Instead we must choose the course that is most correct. For all involved." Nyota sighed. Knowing Spock was right, as always, but loathe to admit it.

"Are you sure that the easiest choice, you know, the one where I kick both her and Captain Annoying out of an airlock isn't the best course for all involved?" Spock didn't smile at her joke. She didn't expect him too although, his response was surprising.

"I am not saying it is not the best course of action. I am simply suggesting that we analyze all others before we make a final decision." She smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kivuli woke up suddenly. Startling herself to an upright position and launching herself off of the bed. The pounding in her head both hurt and annoyed her, but she pushed the pain aside. She needed to wade through the fog and figure out where she was. She looked around. Everything seemed to be white or metal. Overly clean. You might even say sterile. Kind of like a lab or a hospital.

"So yer up I see." Kivuli whipped around to see the gruff man from the bar staring at her. Arms crossed over his chest and heavy brow pushed down in a look of consternation he looked exceedingly like her father. She wondered if he practiced that look. Opening her mouth to speak she had to swallow around the sticky tightness in her throat.

"Yeah, uh...Dr. McCoy right?" He made no move to indicate that she was correct or incorrect in her assumption. Simply dropped his arms and began to move around the room with the efficiency of someone who spent a lot of time here. She did notice however, that he never seemed to drop the scowl.

"You're dehydrated. When you drink that much it dehydrates you. So basically a hangover is like dying of thirst...just not as bad." She nodded numbly, but realized with his back to her he couldn't see her. She still didn't bother to respond vocally. He turned and came towards her with some sort of hypo. He didn't ask if it was okay and she didn't try and stop him. The quick sting and hiss of the hypo gun informed her that he had in fact, just injected her with something.

"That outta help. Go get some food in you and rest. You'll live." He moved around her towards a closed door that she assumed led to his office, gathering a PADD that he began to read as he went. "Newsflash kid, I'm a doctor, not your babysitter. Don't let it happen again." The door to his office whizzed closed behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the crew of the Enterprise made their way to their usual posts for the day they found packages all wrapped nicely and tagged with their names. Pretty script on the outside of boxes that were beautiful themselves without the gifts inside. Once opened the card read:

You're presence has been requested at a ball to honor our new guests aboard the Enterprise. The ball will commence at midnight two days from now. Enclosed you will find a clue to the theme.

Opening their boxes everyone was surprised to find masks. A masquerade ball! Uhura found a beautiful golden mask with jewels in the shape of a butterfly, Sulu had a mask much like Zoro, Bones was surprised to find a mask from The Phantom of the Opera on his desk, Kirk's Captain chair had a mask that seemed to be flames, Chekov and Spock got more simple hand painted venetian masks, on Kivuli's bed awaited a mask made of a simple strip of sheer black netting that went only over the eyes, Scotty got something that looked an awful lot like a devil, and Hope smiled softly at her handheld white and crystal mask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope wandered down the halls of the ship gently touching some of the panels as she passed. Well, this was certainly a lot different than her classroom in Mississippi. That was apparent. She found the medical bay after requesting directions from a few crew members that she passed, who all seemed to be nice, if not all apparently Terran life forms. She entered the medical bay when the doors opened in front of her and glanced around. Not seeing anyone apprarent she checked the time on her watch. 9:47am. They shouldn't be at breakfast. Perhaps they had just stepped out. She looked around for a chair to wait in, but the room was designed to only be occupied with medical supervision. There were medical beds and a few chairs that the doctor or nurse who was examining used. She quietly rocked on her feet looking for some signs of life when something interesting caught her eye. She moved closer bending over. Colonel Reb! Someone here liked Ole Miss. Her alma mater.

"Who the hell are you?" Hope whipped around surprised and squealed. McCoy maintained his look of reproach. Who was this woman and what was she doing in his lab? And dressed like that? In a sundress, french twist, and pearls. Looked like a nice southern sorority girl. He'd outgrown them when one had crushed him like a lemon in her tea. What was this one doing here?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I thought my sister...I mean, I noticed the Colonel here and...." McCoy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. If there was one thing that annoyed him more than the girls from back home it was the dumb girls from back home.

"I said, who the hell are you not what are you looking at?" Hope cringed a little at his gruffness, but she was raised in the South and she knew how to handle a cantankerous good ole boy as well as the next girl.

"I'm Hope. Hope Uhura." She clasped her hands behind her back and inclined her head slightly towards him. He seemed to relax.

"Uhura's sister. The one from Mississippi. The school teacher, right?" She smiled brightly.

"Correct. Pardon me, and at the risk of you yelling at me again, but, did you by chance attend Ole Miss?" McCoy smirked.

"Why d'you attend State?" Hope reeled in near anger.

"You take that back sir! I am a proud alum of the University of Mississippi and I won't have you sullying my good name with such horrible talk of places known as state." McCoy smiled. Okay, so she wasn't dumb. In fact, she was smart and her beauty established. But he was still a bitter old man and she need to get the hell out of his medical bay.

"Was there something you needed...Ms. Uhura." McCoy knew with a true southern lady you didn't just start calling her by her first name until she asked you too and when she gave her second name, there are always two names in the south, that you could start picking out china and names of kids cause she wanted to hold on to you.

"It's Hope, you're not one of my students. And I was looking for my sister." McCoy grunted as he straightened invisble mess in sick bay.

"Which one?" She nodded.

"Right...yeah, uh, Kivuli actually. The Captain informed me that I might find her here." McCoy turned to face her. Thankful that she wouldn't be staying any amount of time now that he could provide her some information.

"She left, oh, about 20 minutes ago or so. Probably back to her quarters." Hope nodded and headed towards the door.

"Thank you Doctor........." The way she drew it out let McCoy know she was waiting for his name.

"McCoy." She smiled.

"Dr. McCoy." She stepped towards the doors and as the whizzed open something extraordinary happened. McCoy, being unable to control himself yelled after her.

"Leonard! It's Leonard." She simply smiled softly and nodded.

"Leonard."

After her exit McCoy hung his head in shame and frustration. He hated women. Especially southern women with their wiles and their hair, shiny hair and perfect outfits and manners and niceness and straight, white even teeth.

"Ah Hell!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R & R: IT'S NOT JUST REST AND RELAXATION! :)**


	10. Seizure

**Thank you so much to everyone who has shown me some love and reviewed this story thus far. Next chapter should be up tomorrow and if you are so inclined check out my new story McCoy/Uhura. It's call No Hatfields, Just McCoys. Thanks! :)**

_**it's all in my head, i think about it over and over again, i replay it over and over again-over and over by nelly and tim mcgraw**_

If there was one thing he liked about space it was how big it made him feel. He could never understand when people said space made them feel small or insignificant, but maybe it was because they didn't know as surely as he knew that they were going to rule it all someday. That would make anyone feel large.

He called images of the Uhura sisters up on his PADD. They were all beautiful. All different, but very much the same. The kind of women men were drawn to for their beauty, but ended up staying with for that certain something. That something that men couldn't ever define, but made them inexplicably rush out and buy a glittering rock worth several months salary because he sees her hug another man and needs to know that she's his and his alone.

Their beauty and ability to draw men in would do nothing for him. He was beyond that. Too much man for only one woman to enjoy. He had many mistresses at his beck and call. However, he could always add more to his collection and twins would certainly be an interesting addition. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking with his dick. He needed to focus. Objective: Get Anisa Uhura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kivuli had showered and was drying her hair with a towel as the door to the quarters she shared with Anisa chimed. She padded into the lounging area. She was wearing her favorite pair of loose boyfriend jeans and an old orange cotton t-shirt that she loved and had worn until it was almost completely thread bare. She pressed the button to allow entrance to the person at the door and froze.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in Sis?" Kivuli stepped to the side and instantly her gaze dropped to the floor. She should have looked through the peep hole first. Some assassin she was. This ship was making her soft. Stupid!

They stood in silence staring at each other intently.

"You didn't come to meet me with Nyota...and Spock." Kivuli didn't respond. What was she supposed to say to that? They both new why she wasn't there. Cillian McLaughlin. Dead at 21 and her sister without a fiance. He was her only love. Cillian had been in Prime with Kivuli. He the Delta. They got along great and when they had gone on a seemingly harmless intel mission all hell had broken loose. He ended up dead and she had lost a friend, her virginity, and her sister in the process.

"Yeah, I, uh....was otherwise occupied." Hope glanced around the room and moved deeper into the lodgings.

"The captain told me. Said, and I quote, 'drank enough to drown a whale, destroyed bar property, treated me horribly and vomited on me.' " Kivuli felt her cheeks flush, more with anger than embarrassment. How dare he rat her out to her sister!

She glared at hope menacingly. "Okay, I broke one glass and no one asked him to come play super hero. You would think he had enough to do with his own star ship, but no, apparently he still has enough free time to take up the hobby of torturing me."

"Well, at least you're finally looking at me now." Kivuli's eyes widened in shock at her sister's trick.

"You little sneak!" Kivuli pointed accusingly at Hope. Hope shrugged her left shoulder.

"I teach elementary school. Sometimes I have to resort to childish means to get the end I want." Kivuli snorted and moved past Hope to toss the towl in the refresher.

"Look, Hope, I think I know why you're here and I can't help you." Hope didn't look surprised, but she responded.

"And why do you think I'm here?" Kivuli brought her right hand up to rub her temple. Her headache was coming back in full effect. She needed another one of those hypos from that surly doctor.

"I'm sure you want to talk about him and I can't. I just can't go there. I know, I'm the badass. I'm all unaffected, but if I can just be honest here Hope. I'm affected. That fucking affected me, okay? I throws you a bit when you've gotta bury one of your best friends and tell your sister she's not getting married all at the same time and I can't....I just can't....deal with this right now. As a matter of fact, not ever. I told myself when it happened that it was my duty to make sure that you were informed and I did that and I was there when we had the service for him, but I can't talk about it." She forced her arms down at her sides with fists and gave her sister her best don't push me look.

"He has a name. It's Cillian." Kivuli could feel the backs of her eyes pricking with tears.

"I know that! Don't you think I fucking know that! I don't want to talk about it." Hope nodded and the both fell silent for a second.

"I don't want to ask you abotu him. That's not why I'm here. It isn't what I want." Kivuli relaxed slightly.

"Then why are you here Hope? Unless you're planning a stealth attack on some Kindergarten classes then I don't think I have any skills that would be of use to you." Hope moved to grasp Kivuli's hand.

"I want you to help me heal this family. We've been fighting since Anisa was born to keep this family together, but we've been fighting the wrong way. Trying to make our family fit into a mold it not longer fit into. We needed to allow our family to grow and to change and we didn't and now, well, now it's all messed up." Kivuli stepped back from Hope.

"And how do you plan on fixing it Hope?"

"With love." And this time when Hope pulled Kivuli to her Kivuli didn't step away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bridge of the Enterprise was silent as the crew went about their work dutifully. Kirk noticed Spock appeared to be in even deeper thought than usual and turned his Captain's chair to face the half-Vulcan.

"What's going on Spock?" Spock was now familiar with the turns of phrase Kirk often used and responded without looking at Kirk.

"There are incalculable events occuring throughout the universe at any given moment in time Captain." Kirk was used to these responses.

"I mean more specifically with you Spock....how's Nyota....her sisters doing okay?" Spock stopped working on whatever he appeared to be puzzling over and turned to face Kirk.

"If you have a query as to the state of Nyota or her sisters would that query not be best answered if posed to the persons involved?" Kirk seemed to think about Spock's response.

"Maybe, but I didn't ask them. I asked you. So out with it." He sprang from the chair and slapped Spock on the back. "What's going on with them?"

Spock considered before answering. No one currently on the bridge was likely to divulge any information to any of the women in question.

"I find it most confusing Captain that none of the sisters seem to get along at all. It even seems as though perhaps the sisters do not like each other in the least." Kirk smirked.

"That's not uncommon with us illogical humans. We hate our siblings more often than we like 'em isn't that right?" A chorus of voice indicating agreement echoed around the bridge.

"It is uncommon among Vulcan children and I find that it distresses Nyota most profoundly. Any problems that distress Nyota I attempt to solve." Kirk looked at Spock as if he wished to say something else but dropped the subject and moved back to his chair.

"And what about Kivuli Spock? What's her story?" If Spock had been human he would have shrugged.

"She is an enigma Captain. It would seem that she is the cause of most of the trouble between the sisters."

"I was afraid of that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty whistled to himself as he lay under some pipe.

"Tha' ough' a do 'er." He noticed a pair of feet come into view. Sliding out he found himself face to face with the smallest Uhura.

"Wha' are ya doin' down here in engineering lass? It's not safe fer ya. Ya best get back up on the higher decks." She studied him for a long moment and then smiled.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Scotty, but I'm fine here. I won't touch anything. Promise." Scotty still wasn't entirely sure, but he did kind of find it lonely sometimes with only Keenser to keep him company so he let her stay. She talked and the quiet hum of her voice was soothing to him.

He didn't even notice how much he was listening until she stopped talking and he heard a loud clang. He slid out from under the pipe he was working on like lightning. If she hit one of those warp drives they'd all be dead. Instead of a sheepish expression of someone who had touched something they shouldn't have Scotty found her on the floor convulsing madly.

He hit the button for sickbay.

"McCoy ya best get down to engineering right away. The wee Uhura lass has taken a spill and, she's havin' a seizure I think."

"Dammit. I'll be right there." Scotty didn't know what to do so he picked her up and held her like a child. The seizure had stopped but she still seemed to be unconcious. McCoy arrived in only about two minutes but it felt like eons to Scotty. McCoy took her from Scotty and laid her on the ground. Checking her pupils he was willing the kid to be okay when she spoke.

"Don't trust him. He's not a friend. He just looks like one." McCoy and Scotty looked at each other in confusion. What was she mumbling about?

"Who's not a friend Anisa?" She didn't respond and the ship's intercom suddenly came on.

"Doctor McCoy report to the bridge immediately. We're being hailed by someone who needs our help."


	11. Trouble

**OKAY, SO NO EXCUSES. I DID INTEND TO RE-VAMP THE WHOLE STORY, BUT AFTER MANY FAILED ATTEMPTS AT EDITS I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE IT AND TRY TO MAKE IT WORK. ALSO, I JUST FINISHED A SHORT LITTLE STORY WITH ALL THE MAIN ENTERPRISE CHARACTERS ENTITLED "ALL THE PRETTY COLORS" AND IT IS POSTED IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND UNDERSTANDING... :)**

**"oh simple thing, where have you gone...i'm getting old and i need something to rely on." somewhere only we know by keane  
**

Some days McCoy loved his job and some days not so much. He had the youngest of the Uhura sisters, Anisa, on the biobed. Her vitals seemed stable. No apparent trauma caused by the spill in engineering, but she still hadn't regained consciousness and now he had to meet Jim in the transporter room.

Someone had hailed them with a distress signal and now a single humanoid was being beamed aboard. McCoy had no idea what to expect. It could be anything. More importantly he was troubled by the Anisa's message. What did she mean by looking like a friend? Shaking his head he stepped into the transporter room.

Distress signals always put Jim Kirk on edge. He had terrible headaches related to memories that were just a little too hazy and out of focus from the Kelvin attack. People, doctors mostly, had always told him he hadn't been old enough to remember what happened on the Kelvin.

He snorted. Yeah, try telling that to his body. When a distress signal was received his heart rate increased, his palms sweat, the collar of his shirt became unbearably tight. He could deal with yellow alerts, red alerts, hell, he could deal with brawls with several men much larger than him without fear, but the words distress signal always sent him in a tizzy.

Stifling the urge to fidget as he headed down the halls towards the transporter room with Spock trailing in his wake like an over attentive buoy he cleared his throat.

"Spock?"

"Captain?" The half-Vulcan quickly stepped beside Kirk to continue the conversation.

"Any idea where this ship came from or what we're dealing with here?" He didn't look at the tall man even though he could feel his obsidian eyes boring into his temple.

"Only what the scanners were able to detect. A small, private vessel with a singular occupant of humanoid origin sending a repeating distress beacon."

Kirk nodded and they continued silently into the transporter room. Hopefully they wouldn't be beaming this person aboard for a burial.

The three oldest Uhura sisters were gathered around Anisa's bed in various poses. Nyota sitting ramrod in the chair closest to Anisa, Hope standing behind her and Kivuli leaned against that wall feigning disinterest in the entire situation, but the cutting of her eyes to the small girl every few seconds belied her true concerns.

None of them had spoken since their arrival. The tension in the room, although, palpable felt more like worry for the youngest girl rather than anger at each other.

"Where is that doctor anyway? Isn't there supposed to be someone watching her?" Kivuli groused to no one in particular.

"Leonard is probably being used elsewhere. This is a big ship and Nurse Chapel is more than qualified to care for Anisa." Hope answered without looking away from the bed.

"Leonard is it? Well, that's just peachy. You've been here about three seconds and you've already scouted yourself a doctor. You can quit working and just be a nice little kept woman now."

"Kivuli! Hope knowing Leo's name doesn't mean anything and even if it did. It's better than you I bet. I mean, how many beds have you hopped into in your long illustrious career as a murderer." Nyota shot into the conversation.

"Oh, I don't know Ny. Enough to keep you and many other people on planet Earth safe so I think you had better lose the attitude and start thanking my pu…"

The rest of Kivuli's sentence was drowned out by Jim and Spock supporting a man as they entered medical bay with McCoy following behind barking orders. The women watched as the bloodied and battered man was lowered to a bed and the nurse ran over the help McCoy begin to treat him.

"That poor man. I wonder what happened to him." Hope near whispered as McCoy injected the man with several hypos in rapid succession.

"Mission."

"What?" Nyota asked Kivuli. She was still clearly angry about the interrupted argument.

"A mission went wrong." She strode over to stand close to the bed with Spock and Jim Kirk. "Is he going to make it?" She asked Kirk.

"We don't know. We don't even know what happened to him….or who he is."

She turned to face the men as McCoy finished his work. "His name is David Swain. He was in Prime. He was supposed to be assigned to follow Anisa and I as a first line of defense against a second attack." She turned back to the bed. "If he's this bad, we're all in trouble."

**I AM FULLY AWARE OF ITS SUPER SHORTNESS. IT IS LITERALLY ALL I COULD GET TO COME OUT. I'M TRYING AND I ALREADY KNOW WHERE I WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO SO HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE LONGER...I'LL PROBABLY POST THAT CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND...**


	12. Salvation

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. YAY!**

**_"and i still believe that i can not be saved, and i still believe that i cannot be saved..." bullet with butterfly wings by the smashing pumpkins_  
**

The rhythmic drumming of Kivuli's fingernails tapping the counter of sickbay was doing more to piss off James Tiberius Kirk than anything else had in a long time.

"I'm going to need some information here Kivuli." Crossing his arms and assuming his most authoritative stance Kirk stared hard at the woman.

"Well, I can't give you that Jamie. I've already told you guys too much and besides, it's not important and it's none of your concern." She stopped the incessant tapping and leaned against the counter.

"None of my concern!?! It damn well became my concern when you brought this on my ship!"

"I didn't bring shit to your ship! I go where I'm ordered. Trust me, this is the last place I want to be."

"It doesn't seem like you had many more options. Few places would take you and most of those places would probably only want you for punishments and I can't say that I blame them."

Her face softened slightly in hurt and then almost instantly the angry mask returned to place. "If you thought that was the way to get more information then I'd say you just fucked yourself, _Sir_." She strode purposefully out of sickbay and was nearly to the turbo lift before he caught her. Grasping her forearm, he turned her to face his worried expression.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was wrong. I just, I'm frustrated, and nothing is making sense and it's not just me okay, I've got, not only the most expensive ship in the fleet, but also 400 people relying on me and I need to know what I'm exposing them to."

"If you think your asinine comments affect me then you're worse off than I thought. I don't care what you think of me. I don't care what anyone thinks of me and I'm not violating anymore protocols. David's in there nearly dead and who knows if it's because I haven't been doing my job. I have a job to do. A very important one because a lot more than 400 people are going to die if I don't do it." She pointedly stared at his hands on her arms and he quickly released her. She stepped into the turbo lift as he released a frustrated sigh.

"You know, you can act tough all you want. You care what I think and you care about people. I know you do."

"That's irrelevant." The doors closed as the turbo lift began to ascend.

"Not to me it's not." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

"She's lying. She's a liar and I can't _stand_ liars."

"Nyota, the situation is still unclear. Perhaps you should..."

"What?!" Nyota threw her shoes forcefully at the back of the closet and was rewarded with the sound of twin thumps when they made contact. "Let her get away with it like everyone else does? All she has to do is say that it's part of a mission and everyone trips over themselves trying to give her privacy. I think she's lying. I ought to know."

"You have experience in these matters?" He lowered himself gently beside her on the bed.

"No, I just. She's my twin. There's something she is not telling us."

His response was to slide the zipper of her uniform down and pull her to a standing position so that he could shimmy the dress past her slim hips. Standing before her fiance in simply her bra and underwear she smirked slightly at the look of longing in Spock's eyes.

"I would surmise there is much she is not telling us. However, her level of security clearance in the Federation provides her with insight to many activities of which we are not privy."

"Well," she stroked the tips of his ears gently and leaned so that he could feel her breath against his sensitive lobes. "How about we engage in some activities in which _she _is not privy."

"That would be a most welcome alteration to this evening's agenda." Spock's deep reply was almost drowned out by a growl as Nyota began to stroke him.

"How long has it been?" She asked him knowing that he would have an exact answer.

"Too long."

She giggled knowing her current ministrations were the cause of his vague response. "Well, we can immediately remedy that."

She didn't bother to remove either her underwear or any of Spock's clothing.

"Lift your hips." She commanded and after sliding his pants just low enough to free his erection she slid onto his lap.

"No more talk of Kivuli." She mumbled against his mouth.

"No more talk." He responded as he simultaneously pushed her underwear to the side and sheathed himself in her tight wetness.

He was always surprised at how little foreplay Nyota required. Not that he was displeased, but it was unusual.

"Stop thinking about my idiosyncrasies and fuck me already."

He quickly complied.

* * *

"Young gun, you ought ta go get some grub. She'll be here when you get back." McCoy finally spoke to the the young navigator. Chekov had been at the young girl's bed side since his shift ended three hours ago and was showing no signs of leaving.

McCoy had finally chased Hope and Nyota off with many carefully placed adjectives and swear words, but his romantic's heart was touched by the young kid so obviously smitten with the unusual girl.

"Thank you, but no Sir. I vill vait for her to avake. Othervise, she might vorry."

"Yeah, well, she ain't showin' any sign of wakin' soon and you workin' yourself into one of these beds ain't helpin' anybody."

The boy nodded and began to reluctantly leave.

"Chekov."

"Yes Sir."

"You know, after you've eaten and showered you could always come back. Bring a book or something. It might help her you hear the voice of someone she cares about." The kid's smile could have lit the entire Andorian trading province for two nights.

"Thank you Sir." Chekov exited quickly with a decidedly happier gait.

* * *

**NOT A LOT OF ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER. MOSTLY TRANSITIONAL, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I'M POSTING LATER THIS WEEK IS GOING TO HAVE SOME ANSWERS AND HOPEFULLY SOME ACTION. :) **


End file.
